conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Simple German
Simple German is a "pidgin" version of the German language, intended to make it easier to learn for foreigners. It has a strongly reduced morphology and a partly simpler writing system than German. Writing While the phonology is the same as standard German, the writing system receives some changes: *The Eszett, ß, is eliminated due to technical reasons and is replaced with "ss". *Nouns do not have to start with a capital letter. *The letter Ü is eliminated, and Y is used instead. *The letter V is eliminated, due to the fact that F can be used instead. *''Ck'' is eliminated, and K'' is used instead. Grammar The grammar is made way simpler. The gender and case system is taken away, and the copula words are replaced. The morphology is in fact completely changed to avoid making it sound unnatural to "Standard German" speakers. *''Der,'' Die'' and Das are all replaced with Dei. *''Ein'' and Eine are replaced with Ei. *''Mein'' and Meine are replaced with Mei. *All "versions" of sein are replaced with bien. Biest in past. *All "versions" of haben are replaced with hab. Habs in past. *All "versions" of werden are replaced with wert. Werte in past. *The plural marker is ''-l'' or ''-el'' if the word ends in a consonant. *V2 word order is eliminated. The word order is always SVO. Example texts Extract from "Um die Ecke" in Standard German - "Around the Corner" Es gibt eine Redewendung: „Die Kirschen aus Nachbars Garten schmecken immer viel besser.“ Ich hatte einmal meine eigene Variante: „Alles ist immer besser - um die Ecke.“ Mein VW war schon ziemlich alt und ich wollte ein neues Auto. So fuhr ich zum Autohändler - um die Ecke. Die Verkäuferin dort war hinreißend, schöner als meine Frau, und sehr überzeugend. Sie sagte: „Wir haben einen fantastischen BMW dort drüben - um die Ecke!“ Ich folgte ihr und ja, sie hatte Recht. Der BMW sah viel besser als meine alte Klapperkiste aus. Die Verkäuferin fragte: „Möchten Sie ihn ausprobieren? Drehen wir mal eine schnelle Runde - um die Ecke!“ Ich dachte, meine Frau würde nicht verstehen, warum ich so viel Geld ausgeben wollte. Na und? Ich würde mir später Sorgen darüber machen - zu Hause - um die Ecke. Die Verkäuferin und ich stiegen ins Auto ein. Sie heiße „Belinda“, sagte sie, als wir die Straße entlangsausten. Sie kuschelte sich immer näher an mich an. Und dann - oh-oh, der Motor starb! „Kein Problem!“, sagte sie. „Lass sein! Gehen wir ins Hotel - um die Ecke.“ In Simple German - "Um dei Eke": Es gibt ei redewendung: „Dei kirschen aus nachbars garten schmecken immer fiel besser.“ Ich habs einmal meine eigene fariante: „Alles bien immer besser - um dei eke.“ Mein VW biest schon ziemlich alt und ich wollte ei neues auto. So fuhr ich zum autohändler - um dei eke. Dei ferkauferin dort war hinreissend, schöner als mei frau, und sehr yberzeugend. Sie sagte: „Wir hab ei fantastischen BMW dort dryben - um dei eke!“ Ich folgte ihr und ja, sie habs recht. Dei BMW sah fiel besser als meine alte klapperkiste aus. Dei Verkauferin fragte: „Möchten Sie ihn ausprobieren? Drehen wir mal ei schnelle runde - um dei eke!“ Ich dachte, mei frau wyrde nicht verstehen, warum ich so fiel geld ausgeben wollte. Na und? Ich wyrde mir später sorgen daryber machen - zu hause - um dei eke. Die ferkauferin und ich stiegen ins auto ei. Sie heisse „Belinda“, sagte sie, als wir dei strasse entlangsausten. Sie kuschelte sich immer näher an mich an. Und dann - oh-oh, dei motor starb! „Kein problem!“, sagte sie. „Lass sein! Gehen wir ins hotel - um dei eke.“ MORE TO COME LATER Category:FFD